harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphard Black
, Horace Slughorn states: "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor!" This implies that all Blacks except Sirius were sorted into Slytherin while Slughorn was teaching at Hogwarts. As revealed in Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 3 (Horace Slughorn), Slughorn had "completed half a century of service" at the time of his retirement in 1981, meaning he started teaching there circa 1931. Alphard, born sometime between 1925 and 1938, would have attended Hogwarts starting in the late 1930s or 1940s, and thus would have been a student of Slughorn. Sirius Black also states "My whole family have been in Slytherin" and in Chapter 23 of Deathly Hallows, confirming that at least those Blacks closely related to Sirius were in Slytherin. |loyalty=*House of Black (disowned posthumously) *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin }} Alphard Black (between 1925 and 1938 — 1976/1977) was a pure-blood wizard from the noble Black family and was a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Alphard was the middle child of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe, and brother of Walburga and Cygnus. He was born sometime after his sister and before his brother and grew up in 12 Grimmauld Place.Walburga's portrait states that 12 Grimmauld Place is "The house of my fathers" meaning that her father and his father in turn (and so on and so forth until the line met at Phineas Nigellus Black) owned it; this means that Alphard, like Walburga and Cygnus, would have grown up in the house. after his disownment]] Alphard passed away from unknown causes sometime in 1976 or 1977. In his will, he left a "decent amount of gold" to his nephew Sirius Black, who was seventeen at the time. He was posthumously disowned and removed from the Black family tree tapestry by Sirius' mother, Walburga, and Sirius believed that this act of charity towards him was the reason why. , US hardback page 111 Personality Judging from Alphard's action of helping his nephew when he ran away from home, it can be deduced that he was, at the very least, capable of love and fondness. It can therefore be inferred that he might have been kind and compassionate in his life, which made Alphard vastly different from his sister. He did not seem to fear being blasted off the tapestry, thus indicating that, like his nephew, he himself had a rebellious or brave bone. Etymology Like many members of the Black family, Alphard is named after a star. Alphard is the brightest star in the constellation Hydra, and is known as the heart of the serpent. Its name is derived from the Arabic فرد|الفرد (Al Fard), meaning "the solitary one". Appearances * * * * Notes and references fi:Alphard Musta fr:Alphard Black ru:Альфард Блэк pl:Alfard Black ja:アルファード・ブラック Category:1970s deaths Category:20th century births Black, Alphard Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Hogwarts students during the Riddle-era Black, Alphard Black, Alphard Black, Alphard Black, Alphard